


My Kiss Kiss Fall in Love Heneral Moon ver. HCs

by Spectrum296



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrum296/pseuds/Spectrum296
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club x Heneral Luna crossover with pics :)This was posted in Tumblr so I just decided to repost it here in Ao3 just in case I want to go back to it and make it into a full fic.





	My Kiss Kiss Fall in Love Heneral Moon ver. HCs

* * *

##  **Miong = Mori 3rd year student.**

  * He is a well known figure in school. Some would even say that he could have ran for student council and be a shoe in for SC President. 
  * His personality is described as tough and he may seem to be a little too aloof but girls would still love to know him better. 
  * He is always seen with Pole, somehow they always end up in the same class since middle school. Rumors were circulated that Miong used his connections to keep it that way. If asked, the girls in school would say that they did not mind that Miong and Pole was always together. They would gush whenever they would hear the two arguing. Mainly it was Pole who can be heard scolding Miong for being too helpful.  

  * He looks scary but really he is a softie esp. when it comes to Pole. He may be a little over protective of him. Miong blames himself for what happened to Pole. He should have never left him alone. 
  * There is a group of girls who call themselves the Mole squad who made sure that Miong and Pole would have first dibs at their favorite locations.   

    * Prized trophy of the Mole squad is a framed pic of the two of them sleeping side by side under their favorite tree.   




##  **Pole = Honey 3rd year student.**

  * Childhood friend of Miong. 
  * He is the eldest son in the family and was supposed to inherit the family business.  

  * Before starting high school, disaster struck when an ‘accident’ occurred during a small gathering at their house. He was waiting for Miong on the balcony when he felt a forceful push that sent him spiraling to the ground. He awoke a few days later with the horrifying realization that something was wrong. His place in the family gradually weakened. They look at his disability as a disadvantage to the family. He noticed that the favor shifted from him to his younger brother. He was still the best candidate but everyone was blinded just because he could not walk.  

  * Pole is smart and instead of letting this small setback unnerve him, he used it to his advantage. He noted that everyone's behavior towards him changed. 
  * Before his accident everybody that surrounded him were guarded but his disability shook this wall. People were showing their true colors whenever he was around. Maybe because they no longer see him as threat, well that would change in a few year’s time.  

  * Ever since the accident he just does what he wants.  

  * Sometimes he acts spoiled around Miong.  

  * He thinks he’s tough but through everyone’s eyes he just comes across as cute. Esp. if he pouts when he thinks nobody is taking him seriously.  

  * Instead of Ussa-chan, Pole is more inclined to be seen with a pillow that looks like a book.



  * It was given by Miong because Pole has a bad habit of falling asleep while reading a book (Truth is, Pole would stay up all night just to read so when morning comes he would constantly fight the urge to sleep in class.)  

  * There was one time when he went into Dark Pole mode. The Manuel bros were teasing Goyong by being touchy feely with Rusca. When Goyong chased them, they accidentally knocked down Pole’s table and spilled tea on his book Moby Dick.



* * *

The day started as usual. The music room was packed with the regular guests, buzzing with noise. When suddenly the room suddenly fell silent. Miong can be seen entering the room with a sleeping Pole in his arms. Everybody was staring at the sight, nobody dared to ask Miong what had happened. His stoic face remained as he walked slowly towards the couch. He was about to put Pole down when the slumbering Pole finally woke up. Pole rubbed his eyes and stared at the face next to him. He was a little bit confused of what was happening.  
  
Pole》 Miong! Ibaba mo ako. Kaya ko ang sarili ko. Miong looked directly at Pole’s pouting face.  
Miong》 Nakatulog ka nanaman sa library habang nagbabasa.  
Pole》  
Miong》  
Pole》 *Pouts*  
Miong》 ...  
Pole》 *Points a finger towards the door*  
Miong》 *Exits and walks back towards the library*  
  
  


##  **Bernal Brothers = Hikaru & Kaoru**

    * Kuya Manuel = Hikaru
    * Jose = Kaoru  

    * They like playing the Brotherly love trope as they don’t need to pretend. They do care and love each other. (Will forever make Manuel the Big brother instinct trope.)
    * Manuel is the older of the two so he puts Jose’s needs first.
    * Jose is the playful younger brother who is allowed to do what he likes cuz big bro is always there to clean up his mess.

* * *

The sound of shattering glass echoed in the room. It seems that the younger Bernal got scalded when he was preparing tea for the guests. A huffing Manuel suddenly appears at his side. The look of concern can be seen while he holds his younger brother’s hand.

Manuel》 Anong nangyari? Masakit ba?  
Jose》 Ok naman ako. Napaso lang ng kaunti.  
Manuel》 Hindi ba sinabi kong dapat lagi kang magiingat.  
Jose》 *Chibi tears swelling up* Galit ka ba sa akin?  
Manuel》 Hindi naman nag aalala lang ako. *Kisses Jose’s hand* Ayokong nakikita kang nasasaktan.  
Jose》 Kuya!  
Manuel》 Jose...  
Guests》 Kyaaaaaa!!!  


****

## **Goyong = Tamaki 2nd year student.**

    * He loves entertaining the girls and being in the center of their attention. That is why he created the Host Club.  

    * Life is too short so why not have fun.  

    * He does everything with a little flourish.  

    * Caution: Background lifted from Tamaki’s  

      * He had a troublesome childhood. Born out of a forbidden relationship, he and his mother was cast aside by the main branch of the family.  

      * Nonetheless he grew up in a happy home that consisted of him & his mother.It was sudden but his mother’s health gradually declined. The main branch struck a bargain with him. He will have to live with them, in exchange the family will see to his mother’s needs.  

      * He is allowed to communicate with her but they are forbidden to see each other.
      * He felt like an outcast since the first day he steppped in at the main house. The maids were aloof at first but Goyong’s charms won them over.
      * Without notice his mother stopped replying to his letters. Truly now he is alone, a thought he tried to brush away.  

      * To keep himself busy, he created the host club. It was a good distraction for what he really felt.  


##  **Rusca = Haruhi (real boy version) 2nd Year student. New transfer**

    * He found the music room by accident as he got lost on his way to the canteen.  

    * He was about to close the door when he saw a glorious pile of ensaymadas on the table. Making sure that nobody was inside he carefully lets himself in. Surely no one would miss a piece or two.
    * He was in the middle of eating his second piece when he heard noises outside the door. He tried to look for a place to hide when he accidentally knocks down a vase. He manages to catch it before it fell to the floor.
    * Upon opening the door the group finds a flustered boy (with an ensaymada still in his mouth) in the middle of the room hugging their Famille Noire porcelain.
    * Rusca stood up and chuckled. he walked towards the stunned group. As he held his right hand out to introduce himself, the vase he was holding slipped out of his greasy mantekilya coated hand. The world slowed down as the vase shattered on the floor.
    * So kiddies... this is how Rusca found himself indebted to the Host Club.

* * *

Goyong Logic:  


Goyong for some reason is convinced that Rusca is a girl disguising as a guy. He decided this because he feels that Rusca is special.  


He knows for a fact that he is straight + he can only be attracted to girls (he can’t keep his eyes off Rusca) + girls are cute (Rusca is cute) + he feels happy around girls (Rusca makes him happy) + girls needed protection (He gets ‘jealous’ of anybody who is close to Rusca)  


Therefore  


WITHOUT A DOUBT Rusca is a girl.  


Goyong smiled as he came up with this conclusion. 'She must have a reason to hide her real identity’ He hugged a startled Rusca and said 'Don’t worry, I will protect you.’ Ever since that day Goyong declared himself as Rusca’s ‘knight’ and that nobody can hurt him.  


##  **Paco = Kyoya 3rd Year**

    * The ‘mother’ of the group. He keeps Goyong in check  

    * He was formerly from the student council.
    * He resigned from his post when he observed that his friend and current Student Council President Antonio Luna was getting frustrated with a certain student named Gregorio.
    * He keeps tabs of the expenses of the club.
    * He lets Goyong think as if he is the head of the club but they all know that Paco is the real leader

##  **_Original Characters_**  


##  **Luna = Student Council President**

##  **Joven = School Reporter**  


    * Due to the high demand for news about the host club, Joven is assigned to document evrything. Paco works closely with Joven (He insists that Joven is important to the success of the club)
    * It was a well known fact threat the schoolpaper had a bad reputation for stirring up trouble. They targeted the students with sensationalism. It wasn’t really like that from the start but the new editor wanted more “interesting stories”. It was quite popular for a while but then the students’ interest wavered. With each edition the stories became more absurd.
    * It is a wonder why Joven joined the club. He also started questioning himself. All he wanted was to be a journalist so he thought that the school paper is be a good start to his career.  


Joven was startled when somebody placed a cup of tea in front of him. Paco smiled warmly and asked him how we was doing.

Joven》Thank you but you don’t need to …  


Joven stammered. Paco sat beside him.  


Paco》 Didn’t you want to know first hand what we do here? so please let me serve you personally. 

Joven could not retort to what Paco said. He was assigned to cover this new sensation that sweeped the girls in their school. He could not believe his luck when the Articulo Uno host club agreed to be featured in the school paper. 

Goyong spied the two figures from a distance.  


Goyong》 I can’t believe that Paco agreed to be that newspaper’s feature. Something is definitely wrong. 

##  **Janolino = president of the newspaper club.**

    * He is jealous that the host club became an overnight sensation while his papers were not selling. He sent out Joven to spy on them in the guise of writing an article. Joven is apprehensive but he admits that the idea of the host club intrigued him.  


##  **José Torres Bugallón = Ritsu Kasanoda**  


    * There is a side plot dedicated to him. Added because I was influenced with the twitter ship Grescallon  

      * May or may not be released in the future  





End file.
